Without a fitting end
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Ahora podría dejar de quebrarse.. AU; Sasuke/Sakura


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

_I'm liking the color, I'm liking it bold  
_

_._

Mirar por la ventana de su habitación siempre le había parecido mejor que ver televisión, su habitación era un caos en donde una cama de marquesa de fierro se abría paso entre lienzos y latas de pintura, y un escritorio que se asomaba por sobre el desorden y mostraba pinceles y lápices y trazos de vidas no completadas..

Sakura era extraña y un día de estos, sin darse cuenta, se habría convertido en una antisocial.

O eso decía Ino.

Sakura leía libros viejos, de esos que tienen las tapas de cuero y las hojas amarillas y con olor a tierra mojada. Usaba vestidos vintage de flores rosadas y azul pálido y jeans desgastados, casi todos con salpicaduras pequeñas de oleo.

Y tenía algo importante, una cámara vieja colgada en un clavo que sobresalía de la pared sobre su escritorio, con un rollo a medio ocupar que hace tiempo no usaba, en la primera foto no revelada,

una Sakura de unos 5 años, de mirada transparente y mejillas sonrosadas, a su lado, una mujer de sonrisa cálida y manos firmes que le sujetaba a la tierra.

la segunda foto era de un hombre sentado en un sillón de cuero antiguo a un lado de la chimenea de la sala, su mirada es casi calmante y su postura no termina de encajar en el cuadro,

la tercera foto, un gato acurrucado junto a la misma chimenea, y la sombra del hombre poniéndose de pie,

y la cuarta foto era algo que a Sakura le dolía pensar.

Por eso simplemente se dejaba llevar por los vanos sentimientos en su cabeza, que la mecían como una suave brisa de otoño.

Mirar por la ventana.

La gente pasar, los niños jugando, perros ladrando y señoras sosteniéndolos de sus correas, siendo arrastradas. Eran todos una historia nueva sobre la cual especular, y especular, y especular hasta el infinito porque si dejara hacerlo entonces sería su fin.

Escuchar la voz suave de _Kurt Cobain _arrullarla desde el destartalado estéreo, y dibujar poemas sobre una niña que estaba demasiado viva como para morir, pero demasiado muerta como para vivir. Pintar sus paredes una y otra vez para cambiar la historia, pero siempre es el mismo problema,

no tienen final.

Salir al parque por las madrugadas y recoger hojas muertas y flores para meterlas entre los libros y pensar que no esta tan sola.

Ino echa un vistazo siempre que entra a su habitación y dice,

«Frente, deberías dejar de hacer toda esta mierda y salir de compras con migo.»

El problema es que en el momento en que abre la boca para responderle lo que sea, que tal vez podría ir con ella, que no se valla todavía porque

Le quiere

pero los ojos de Ino, azules como el hielo de los anillos de Saturno, tan hermosos y cortantes, se desvanecen como el humo del cigarrillo que tiene entre los labios.

Entonces quiere volver a pintar la historia

(sin final)

.

Es uno de esos tantos días, el sol roza apenas el borde del horizonte y Sakura camina descalza por el parque, un abrigo verde de franela con un cinturón envolviendo su cintura, y una gruesa bufanda que hace muchos, muchos años fue blanca envuelven cálidamente su delgado cuerpo, pero la piel de Sakura sigue tan fría como una noche de invierno.

A esta hora de la mañana, todo se ve como si fuera un sueño, demasiado borroso y gris. Y a Sakura le gusta respirar el aire y desvanecer su mirada entre las hojas muertas sobre el césped, y la brisa que mueve su cabello dejándolo justo en los bordes de su visión. El rosa de su cabello, tan pálido y difuminado en una nube de su mente, sin previo aviso se oscurece al punto de ser de un obsidiana que le escuece en la piel. Y punza en la punta de sus dedos. Parpadea un, dos, tres veces y enfoca la mirada. No lo logra del todo pero sabe que son ojos lo que ve, escrutándola fríamente, en el fondo de algo tibio que se niega a salir a la superficie.

-Hmp.

Él dice, se da cuenta de que es un chico, su piel es blanca como una hoja de papel casi vieja y su cabello es oscuridad y seda fina. Sus ojos la traspasan como una daga y siente la extraña necesidad de tocarlo.

-Hola.

Dice de vuelta, la voz de campanas tintineantes le tiembla cuando se da cuenta de que se lo había quedado mirando, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la soledad del parque a esa hora de la mañana, que difícilmente pensó que se encontraría algo más que los pájaros madrugadores.

Lo mira de nuevo, esta vez echando un vistazo a su ropa sucia y a su aspecto arruinado, seguramente lo catalogaría de vagabundo si no supiera que esos jeans maltratados que lleva, en sus mejores días habrán costado más de dos mil dólares estadounidenses.

-Soy Sakura- dice, sonríe y deja entrever sus colmillos blancos entre los bordes rosados de sus labios. –Hace frio aquí afuera ¿no quieres un café?

Y le tiende la mano como si fuera su nueva persona favorita en el mundo

-Hn. Uchiha Sakuke.

Suelta él, casi desconfiadamente. Entre dientes y mirando con cautela. Pero de todos modos el pulso se le acelera cuando ella le toma de la mano para arrastrarlo a su casa. Sakura piensa que sonó casi como si no tuviera otra opción, lo mejor es que, estaba segura de que así era.

Toman café frente a frente en la cocina de Sakura, separados por el mesón y el vapor oloroso del café caliente. Sasuke la mira directamente a los ojos mientras ella habla y habla, especulando acerca de todas las personas con quienes se cruzaron en el camino desde el parque hacia la casa. Enlazando sus historias. Formando un gran cuento que parece casi absurdo.

Ella le muestra el baño para que se asee y luego le da ropa limpia, le sonríe con ese deje de oscuridad en los bordes suaves de sus labios y parpadea lentamente.

Sasuke piensa, mientras la ve allí, casi bailando sobre el césped del patio trasero de su casa, con el sol dándole entre los cabellos rosados y formando ángulos y sombras en su cara de niña, que se ve macabramente hermosa, y que sus manos son súper suaves y están frías y

_déjame calentarte._

Pero suena demasiado extraño.

De pronto ya es de noche y la antigua chimenea en la sala tiende sobre ellos una cálida luz, los ventanales que llevan hacia el patio trasero están abiertos y, afuera, el viento susurra un encantador vals y Sakura, que ha agarrado la irritante costumbre de invadir su espacio personal cuando se le da la gana, le toma de la muñeca y le dice que quiere ir a bailar

-vamos, vamos, Sasuke-kun…

Algo tibio le recorre como electricidad en el pecho cuando ella se pega a él y empiezan a girar…

Uno,

Uno,

Lento,

Ella entierra la cara en su cuello y su aliento le produce un cosquilleo placentero que lo adormece y le hace apretar las manos que antes yacían flojas rosando su cintura.

-Cuéntame, Sasuke-kun, quiero escuchar la historia que te dejo en mi camino..

Susurra bajo, tan bajo que cree que si no estuvieran tan cerca no hubiera escuchado. Su aliento choca contra su cuello y un escalofrió le recorre la columna vertebral.

Entonces le cuenta.

Le cuenta como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado de la historia, Sakura escucha con fascinación cada una de las palabras arrancadas de sus labios.

Siguen bailando,

Uno,

Uno,

Las estrellas los observan entre las nubes y la luna resplandece pálidamente sobre sus cabezas,

Uno,

Uno,

Sus pies se mueven y Sasuke le dice acerca de él, del dinero que le robo a su padre, que era un gran empresario corrupto, le dice acerca de porqué, por la culpa de este, él mismo asesinó a su propio hermano mayor. Su voz se corta cuando menciona su nombre pero Sakura aprieta las manos que mantiene sobre su pecho, y entonces se siente fuerte de nuevo.

Uno,

Uno,

Cuando termina de hablar sus labios están tan cerca que siente como el deseo le explota debajo de la piel y entre los tibios huesos.

* * *

.

Ino no había vuelto a aparecer en los espejos y el sexo con Sasuke-kun era el mejor pasatiempo que pudiera haber imaginado.

Sasuke huele a cuero y tierra mojada igual que los libros, y nunca le escucha decir más de dos o tres cortas palabras para responder una oración educadamente. Tiene la mala costumbre de siempre hacerla sonrojar por estupideces y de sonreír de lado como si no se viera ya lo suficientemente presuntuoso.

Sus besos nunca dejaban de erizarla la piel y su risa sonaba como el murmullo de un río lejano, Sakura enreda sus dedos en su suave cabello y deja que le deje moratones en las caderas porque el dolor físico es _algo sin importancia_.

* * *

.

Pasaron semanas, Sasuke jamás pregunta pero siempre se queda mirando la cámara antigua colgada sobre el escritorio de su habitación, un día Sakura lo mira mientras lo hace y dice,

-Puedes ver el rollo, si quieres, Sasuke-kun…

La voz le tiembla más de lo esperado y ve como Sasuke saca con cuidado el rollo y lo revisa al contra luz,

-Hmp.- dice, la peculiar forma de una pistola en la última foto es lo único que necesita saber para no indagar más en ello.

La besa, y

-Todo está bien- susurra ella porque sabe que Sasuke no lo hará,

El asiente,

-Si..

Dice, y Sakura piensa, mientras él mete sus dedos bajo la falda, que ya no necesita un final,

Sasuke-kun ahora es todo lo que quiere

-Sakura..

-¿si?

-lo siento.

Y es todo lo que necesita.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
